I Wouldn't Change A Thing
by Warriorsgirl
Summary: A few things happened this year, and I don't know if you remember me or if you still think about me but I do remember saying I love you: Because no matter what we go through, no matter the struggle, your dear are my wizzard, my love, my hero. You are my destiny. I'll wave my wand, and I'll learn at my own pace, I know I've made mistakes but baby I wouldn't change a thing.
1. Chapter 1: It's The Big Day

**Supernatural / Harry Potter / AU**

**Rated: T for Language**

**Written by Warriorsgirl &amp; Fandoms4ever67**

**Chapter One : It's The Big Day**

It was a busy day on the train station, people running everywhere, yelling over the crowds.

Not that the muggles knew what today was. A girl- tall, long curly dark brown hair, darker eyes, pastel lips, long eyelashes- was walking to the little slab.

Her black coat flowing out a little behind her, and her black boots fit snug. "Hailey!" She called out, pacing around to find the girl.

A smaller girl looked up from where she had been sitting, her dark brown hair streaked with caramel highlights. She had grey eyes, magenta lips and freckles masking over her nose.

"Is it time?"

"Yes, come on or we're going to be late!"

Hailey quickly jumped up, sweeping her books off of the pavement and following her friend.

"So, Emma what house do you think you'll be in?"

"No clue. You?"

"Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. I'm not Hufflepuff,"

"Yeah, you'd problem kill Potter if he didn't take you out."

"I would,"

Emmas light sandy cat Buddy, tried to jumped out of her hand but Emma caught him in time.

"bad cat," she muttered, pulling him closer to her chest.

"You should have brought a cage to put him in like i put Linus in"

"No i will not cage my animal"

"Fine"

Emilia stopped walking, looking at the platform. Hailey paused by her side, "Hogwarts. Platform 93/4"

The friends made their way through the magical brick wall, quickly running to the train not stopping until they found an empty cart to sit in.

"When is the lady with the snacks gonna come I'm hungry" groaned Hailey

"Hail we've been on the train for less than 5 minutes" Emma scolded, crossing her arms.

"So im hungry" Hailey pouted, and Emma tossed her a chocolate bar.

Emmas cat raced out from under the seat jumping onto Emmas lap.

Hailey took out the dark orange kitten from his cage letting him run around with Buddy.

Then a short blonde girl ran in she had dull teal eyes and was out of breath.

"You mind if I sit here I was one of the last ones on the train and every other cart is full" Said the girl.

"No we don"t mind at all" Said Emma smiling at the girl.

"Oh my names Delanie" Said the girl sticking out her hand

"My names is Hailey" She smiled shaking the girls hand

"My names Emilia but you can call me Emma" The girl nodded, then pulled out her phone. "Hang on I'm going to call Castiel, I didn't see him around."

"Hey, ask him is his brother Gabriel still single" Hailey said blushing

Emilia rolled her eyes, "Yeah okay."

She pulled the phone to her ear, "Castiel where are you? We're already on the train"

There was some mumbling from the other line and Emilia blushed, "Stop trying to set me up and get your ass on this train."

-xox-

There was a long loud beep, forcing Castiel to open his eyes. It was the day he'd be going to Hogwarts, yippe. He rolled out of bed, throwing his shirt off to the pile in the back of the room.

"Castiel, are you up?" A loud voice boomed from down the hall. Micheal, his older brother.

"Yeah, getting dressed. Where's my robe?" He called back, walking to the showers.

"It's down here on the table,"

Castiel yawed, turning the hot water on and pulling his boxers off. Castiel stepped inside, lathering soap over his body.

"Hey Cassie," Gabriels laid back voice flew through the door, "Somebody called for you. Sam'mor something?"

"Yeah, he say anything else?"

"He said just to tell you some guy named Dean will be in the front of the train, they're saving you a seat."

Castiel smiled, "K"

Gabriel must have caught the happiness in his voice because he stayed.

"So who's this Dean guy?"

"No one," Castiel slammed the water, off and dried himself off. He pulled on boxers, and black dress pants before tossing a grey vest over his head.

He heard a ring on his phone, and pulled it up to his ear. "Castiel where are you? We're already on the train"

Cas smirked, "Sorry I was making sure Sam will enjoy your long walks on beaches."

He could hear the embarrassment in her voice, "Stop trying to set me up and get your ass on this train."

"Okay, okay. I'm on my way."


	2. Chapter 2 Roses

p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px; text-align: center;"strongChapter Two: Roses/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px; text-align: center;"strongWritten by Warriorsgirl/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px; text-align: center;"strongWarning: very very light mentions of abuse, gay bullying./strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;"It was a minor setback, Hogwarts school was closed for the day and no one was sure why./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;"Emilia was talking to Lucifer, it was his third year at Hogwarts but he was Castiels brother and a good friend./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;"The Novak family was a big one, and they all came with their perks. She was sitting on a table discussing something for Castiels birthday when Drew walked around the corner./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;"Drew was 5'2, a handsome boy with toned skin and ocean blue eyes. He had known Emilia for awhile, due to history and they offer attended his mother's wizarding massacre parties./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;""Hey Drew!" Emilia called with a little wave and he just waved back, but something crossed his face and he bounded up to her./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;""Hey did you get any word on why the school isn't doing classes?"/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;"She shook her head and Lucifer smirked, "So this is Drew as in with the body?"/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;"Emilia blushed, punching Lucifer in the /"That was Hailey's fault."/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;"Drew rolled his eyes, "Text me if you get news."/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;"strong-xox-/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;"Hailey could have sworn she saw a scar striped along Delanies back, as the girls shirt ridded up but by the time she could notice the shirt was back down./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;"Hailey may have a girl /"Hey Hailey," The rough low voice was easily pinned as Castiel before she even turned./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;""Hey Cas, news?"/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;"Castiel looked a little nervous, fiddling with his hands. "Well, uh Dean..."/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;"He flushed, trying to decide if he should even tell Hailey./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;""Spit it out Novak."/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;""He's my roommate,"/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;"Hailey grinned, jumping up excitedly, "Oh my god! Did you ask him out?"/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;"Castiel was blushing and telling her to white down as they received a few /They started walking on there way to the Library as a blonde girl, with light blue eyes sneered at him. "Ew I think I got homo germs on me,*/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;"A toned girl gasped, her face filled with horror. " Ew, how dare you poisson my friend you gay bitch,"/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;"She shoved him to the ground laughing as they made their way down the hall. br /Hailey quickly helped Castiel up, "Those fucking bitches, I'm going to tear their dumbass brain out!"/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;"Castiel glared at her, "Don't stoop to their level Hailey. Its fine,"/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;""Uh, dude that is not fine. " Its a pretty tan girl, pretty pastel painted lips and masara making her look nice. Her hair was in a curly ponytail./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;""I'm Mia, nice to meet you!"br /She shakes Castiel's hand and gives him a pitiful look, "We could go te-"/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;""Its fine," He huffed but smiled back at her, "Would you like to go grab a coffee, me, Hailey, and Delanie."/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;""Oh Delanie Baxter?"/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;""Mhm."/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;""She's in my potions class,"/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;"strong-xox-/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;"Gabriel was tying together a bouquet of flowers, four different color roses put together beautiful and Castiel chuckled behind him./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;""For anyone special?"/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;"The lights were off, and Gabriel quickly tried to his the roses, "What roses for anyone, you have problems."/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;"Castiel rolled his eyes, "Who are they for?"/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;""Your boyfriend," Gabriel mocked, handing the bundle to his ash black bird./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;"The bird cooed, wings stretching out and slipping away in to the dark light./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;""Come on," Castiel pressed./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;""You'll know tomorrow,"/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;"Castiel raised an eyebrow. Huh./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;""But you can't say anything,"/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;"Cas shrugged, he was good at a secrets./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;"strong/-xox-\\\/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;"Hailey groaned, scrambling out of her bed and falling to the floor. Emilia threw a pillow at her, "I said get the emdoor/em not the emfloor/em."/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;""No dip shit, nowl leave me alone," Hailey hissed, making her way across the floor. She pulled open the door to find a bundle of roses laying across the floor and a single note card in the middle. /p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;"emYour face is red/em/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;"emYour eyes are stormy blue/em/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;"emYour name is Hailey and I'm/em/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;"emin love with you./em/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;" /p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;"Hailey gaped at the card, sweeping the roses up and finding another light green sticky note./p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;"emI know you're scared/em/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;"emWho could it be?/em/p  
p dir="ltr"emspan style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 12.8000001907349px;"You'll know soon enough, /span/span/em/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;"emand that's fine with me./em/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;"emTell Emilia to sneak out at 9:00/em/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;"emThrough out the window and up to the sky/em/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;"emSomeone (else) will be waiting for her/em/p  
p dir="ltr"emspan style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 12.8000001907349px;"And remember to go to your door at 7/span/span/em/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;"emWhere you will find my next gift/em/p  
p dir="ltr" style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.8000001907349px;"emto be heaven/em/p 


End file.
